The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems, and more particularly to systems for collection of urine.
Urine drainage systems have been known in the past. Such systems normally comprise a catheter, a drainage receptacle, and a drainage tube communicating between the catheter and receptacle. A distal end of the catheter is passed through the urethra of a patient until the catheter distal end is located in the bladder. Urine then drains through the catheter and drainage tube to the receptacle for collection therein.
It has been discovered that bacteria often accumulates in the collected urine. Hence, it is desirable to prevent the reflux of contaminated urine from the receptacle into the bladder where it might have a deleterious result to the patient. Hence, anti-reflux valves have been provided on the receptacle to prevent the reflux of urine from the receptacle when the receptacle is mishandled, such as when the receptacle is squeezed or placed on its back. However, the prior valves of this sort have required back flow of urine from the receptacle against the valve in order to actuate and close the valve when the receptacle is mishandled. Also, it is desirable to facilitate handling of the receptacle.